


This is Halloween

by KittyGirl



Series: Bernabéu High School [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Couple Costumes, Halloween, High School AU, M/M, Stormpilot, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGirl/pseuds/KittyGirl
Summary: The gang wants to go trick or treating. I'm also pretty sure "best friend" costumes are bullshit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a sorry gift for taking so long to upload on my other fic. Irony is it took five days longer than I wanted to upload this. School is a bitch for getting in the way of all my fun. Also I'm a chaos. If you haven't read my other fic you can read this anyway. If you have read "He's my best friend" I'll upload there as soon as possible(I promise) and and this story is set shortly before "He's my best friend" begins. Enjoy!

It was exactly 7 PM when Macelo's doorbell rang. He gave Clarice a quick kiss goodbye and gathered his skirts before opening the door. In front of it stood his two favorite morons and a nice guy from his team. All of them were in costumes.

"Hello princess, it's your Prince Charming. Ready to pick you up!" Cristiano's voice was muffled through the helmet he was wearing. His costume looked expensive. He was wearing an Iron Man armor, which seemed like it was made of steel instead of plastic. Definitely not store bought. 

Marcelo took his time admiring Cris' get up before he turned to James and started laughing his heart out. The youngest of their group was wearing a Marshmallow Man costume and it was the complete opposite of Cristiano's. He had pillows tied around his arms and it looked as if he had some more stuffed under a white sheet. 

"You don't look too bad yourself!" James said also laughing at Marcelo's reaction. "I told Toni he could tag along. I hope you don't mind!" 

"Of course I don't!" Marcelo turned to the last member of their little gathering. Toni looked the most normal out of all of them. His costume was probably last minute hence he was only wearing a Stephen Curry kit he must have had at home. 

"Nice costume!" Marcelo politely stated. "Thanks! You make a good looking princess Marcelo." Marcelo giggled as girlish as he could and dropped a curtsy. 

"Let's get going. We still need to pick up Seriker!" Cristiano interrupted. 

And so they started walking. 

Cristiano's suit gleamed in the street lights and Marcelo inspected it carefully. In the end his curiosity won and he asked. "Why did you get such an expensive costume this year? Last year you and Miguel showed up with some cheap masks, wigs and capes." 

Cristiano cleared his throat. "Yes. But last year was different. Last year Mesut didn't want to do couple costumes. This year he finally agreed so I had to use the opportunity." The rest of the group looked at him in disbelief. "Mesut's in London right?" "Yes." "So nobody will know that you are doing couple costumes..." "We will know. That's enough." The rest of the group exchanged looks. "Who is he going like anyway? Pepper Potts?" "Captain America obviously." "Obviously..." James whispered to Toni, which made him crack a smile. 

"I have a picture I can show you guys!" They all stopped in the middle of the road. Cristiano pulled out his phone and Marcelo seriously asked himself where he had left it since the costume didn't seem to have pockets. They all gathered around in a circle, starring on the little screen in Cristiano's hand. 

The picture showed Mesut in full costume taking a photo of himself in the mirror. His costume was definitely store bought, his face was totally expression less and Cap's mighty shield looked more like a frisbee than a real shield. It was the perfect definition of "I didn't really bother" and reminded Marcelo once again of how Özil's demeanor was the complete opposite of Cristiano's but they somehow were a perfect couple anyway. 

They should really start hurrying a little if they wanted to get some of the good stuff. He hadn't pressed in Clarice's costume of last year for nothing. 

It took a while till the door opened in front of them. "You're twenty minutes late! What were you guys doing?" Iker scolded them.

"Nevermind that. Why are you two wearing couple costumes?" James countered. Their friends were dressed up as Finn and Poe from Star Wars. Marcelo shook his head, grinning to the ground. He couldn't believe he'd see anything more ridiculous than Cris and Mesut that night. 

"These are best friend costumes!" Sergio explained. He was Finn even if it was a little hard to tell since, well, he wasn't black. Which Marcelo pointed out. 

"It doesn't matter which skin color he has! It's a fictional character after all... Hey Toni nice that you joined us!" Iker seemed desperate to change the topic and it became obvious why, when Sergio started pouting. "I wanted to paint myself black, but Iker forbade it because he said it was racist somehow." Iker shook his head and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you..." 

"Not important. Let's get back to the couple costume thing. You do know that Stormpilot is practically canon in most people's minds?" Toni snickered at James persistence. 

"Come on guys let's not fight about silly stuff!" Iker, ever the peacemaker, threw in. "He's right. We have better things to do, collecting candy for instance!" Toni agreed, seeing that Iker was the responsible one and that they would probably never start their trick or treating tour otherwise. 

"Candies are a good argument! Clarice went to her Halloween party dressed as a slutty Minnie Mouse, only way I'd miss that is if I get candy corn."  
"What are you talking about Marcelo? Candy corn is disgusting!"  
"This is the one time where I'll have to agree with Cristiano."  
"Oh Hammy, don't act like you don't always." 

"Guys!" Iker said raising his voice. He gave them his typical stern captain look. Sergio had his hand on Iker's shoulder as if to support him. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Iker got out his phone. "I just need to take a pic for Instagram then we can leave." He looked at them expectantly, when they didn't react he instructed. "Walk down the road all in one line. I'll bet it'll look cool in the streetlight!" 

Shaking their heads at Iker's Instagram habits, but doing as they were told they all aligned, laying their arms around each other. It merely took seconds before a push fight started among them. They could barely hear the exasperated "Guys!" from Iker.

 

Iker's picture later got 57 likes on Instagram. A record.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Stormpilot. I'm also obsessed with Iker's Instagram. 
> 
> Cris' bad costume from last year is actually his costume from this year. https://mobile.twitter.com/Cristiano/status/792726148669112325
> 
> Clarice actually dressed up as a cute version of Minnie Mouse and it was Marcelo's son who actually wore an Iron Man mask. His costume however was definitely store bought.  
> http://www.realtotal.de/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Marcelo-Halloween.jpg
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this short little fic I did for Halloween. Feedback and comments are appreciated and make me happy :D


End file.
